


玫瑰、枫糖浆、坠落的雨

by selfishball



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishball/pseuds/selfishball
Summary: 引用的诗句选自里尔克的《对立的诗节》非典型ABO，cp是泽玛（AO）全文字数11k+，希望食用鱼块(`･ω･´)
Relationships: Magda Ellenstein/Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	玫瑰、枫糖浆、坠落的雨

**Author's Note:**

> 引用的诗句选自里尔克的《对立的诗节》  
> 非典型ABO，cp是泽玛（AO）  
> 全文字数11k+，希望食用鱼块(`･ω･´)

设想一下，出于某种不可言喻的预感，你走出壮丽堂皇的宴会大厅，来到回廊透透气。忽然你闻到比舞会里夫人小姐们所用的胭脂水粉更为浓厚的玫瑰花香，好像仆人打翻了一瓶满满当当的香水。刹那间你头脑发热，口干舌燥。你顺着香气走向其来源想一探究竟，心里有成千上万只蚂蚁在乱爬……然后你看见你放心尖上的姑娘痛苦地跪在地上，右手无力地搭着墙，左手撑着地。  
如果你看见的还是现实而非梦境，如果你的常识准确，且判断无误，那么她的的确确是omega，而且就在现在发情了。  
你的老朋友非常、非常不是时候地开口：“哇哦，好风景啊。哟吼？这不是搓衣板小妞吗？”  
以上是螺旋尖顶第七层缚魂法师泽维尔此时此刻所处的情景。他的大脑飞速运转：“玛格达不是beta吗？”他的身体则比困惑的大脑先行一步，下意识地向她靠近。  
“我闻到了你的信息素，好甜啊……是枫糖吗，泽维尔？嗯……你是alpha吗？”玛格达勉强地抬头，枫糖气息席卷全身，让她恨不得把墙上的金箔给挠下来。他这时才看清楚她的脸上泛出一片诡异的潮红，一直蔓延到她的耳后根。  
泽维尔不知道该说什么，看来对外他们都称自己是beta以避免不必要的麻烦，于是他点头承认。  
在这片刻的沉默里，宴会还在进行，大厅里的男女还在谈天或是跳华尔兹，乔卡瑟尔雇佣的乐团依旧奏着乐。泽维尔甚至不必仔细去听，就能听见那首熟悉的《时刻圆舞曲》。但玛格达轻微的喘息声占据他全部的注意力，他紧皱眉头，首先施展了一个隐身咒。  
“现在没有人可以看见我们了。别担心，玛格达，我会想出办法的。”  
“……泽维尔，嗯，”玛格达闷哼一声，明显有体温过高而意识不清的倾向，“我很难受，好热……帮帮我，泽维尔，求求你。”  
他蹲下，试着直视她的双眼同时保持理性。想想巨龙魔晶、想想深海幽珀、想想……啊，她的眼睛含着泪水，好像萨尔门河碧蓝的河水装在一只透亮的玻璃杯里；她说话的声音好像要哭出来了，他从来没听过她这么说话……  
泽维尔咬住下唇，强行拉回注意力，问她：“玛格达，现在我给你做临时标记，可以吗？”  
她已经快完全无法思考，玛格达点点头，乖乖地等着他下一步动作。  
“好，临时标记，”泽维尔自言自语，但从前并没有任何实战经验，凭着书上的理论要对埃伦斯坦小姐动手，这事无疑成为此刻他最大的精神压力，“腺体应该在……唔……”  
“在后颈啦！在后颈！”体温飙升，禁言术失效，黑影看不下这两个恋爱白痴笨拙的演出，憋不住指导起来，“对着那儿啃一口不就行了吗！还是说你小子想到了比这更永久的标记方式？桀桀桀……”  
“闭嘴！”他只是骂到，无暇再顾及黑影的存在。瘫在墙边的玛格达抓到这对话里的只言片语，挣扎着恢复了些意识，她抓住他的一只手，请求他：“拜托了，请不要做到最后……”随后她难以自持地小声呻吟，把这只手凑到脸旁贴住，像是这能给她发烫的脸颊降降温一样。  
泽维尔心一沉，却还是没有办法直接把手抽开。  
现在乔卡瑟尔乐团奏响的是《心碎圆舞曲》，不过他也没有听见。  
他叹了口气，希望自己食指上的指环多少能够给她带来点冰凉的触感。“她的脸好软。”他忍不住去想，一边凑上前去咬她的腺体。  
玛格达听到了他紧促的呼吸声，他的枫糖气息令她感到安心，他离她的脖颈是如此相近，她只要稍稍侧过去就可以亲吻他……仅仅想到这些就令她兴奋得喉咙发紧、夹住双腿，她全身的器官都收缩得作痛。他轻轻咬她的腺体，她几乎想要大叫出声。在泽维尔将要离开她后颈时，玛格达适时地侧过脸，吻住了他，但那只是一个很浅的吻，唇瓣轻轻相触。泽维尔紧握住她的手，他们十指交叉。玛格达靠在他的锁骨间，吐息间有淡淡的玫瑰香。  
黑影打断局面，不满地问：“所以你们就只是亲亲嘴儿拉拉手？老子十岁都比你们强！”  
泽维尔刚想念咒让他的老朋友住嘴，玛格达先开口了：“我想……我想要……”想要你进来……？嗯？她的大脑不断整理语言，渐醒的理智让她惊慌。泽维尔的映像逐渐清晰，法师杏黄的双眼湿润而闪烁着金色的光芒，还有两鬓的发丝因汗水贴在下颌上。她不禁羞赧起来。  
他关切地问她：“玛格达？你说什么？”  
“我想……我想我该走了，晚安！泽维尔先生。”她起身走出他的魔法领域，顺着走廊远去，步伐轻盈得如同一只起飞的小鸽子，而他不知所措地停滞在原地，一棵枯树望着离去的鸟儿。  
黑影还是一副吃瓜看戏的模样，老父亲式感慨自家小子对送上门的姑娘都跟木头没两样。  
不远处是《初醒》的管弦乐声。

他回到尖顶已经是深夜，天知道那之后他哪来的精力向每个人询问她去哪儿了。塔内社交恐惧症青年反应过来感觉到深深不适，瘫在工作室的椅子里。月光像蜗牛爬上他的木桌，那上面放着的一封写不下去的信和几团揉皱的废稿。  
“好吧，泽维尔，现在你要做的就是写一封信询问埃伦斯坦小姐的健康，然后做好你的工作。”他在心里嘀咕，“这很简单。”  
“放屁！你这封信写了不下十二封了！”黑影骂骂咧咧， “等你写好信搓衣板小妞的孩子都可以进尖顶学魔法了！”  
“……你可以先睡。”  
“你这破事膈应得老子睡不着！我说，分明就是你想得太他妈复杂……！”他冲到泽维尔面前，上下窜动，吐出的气焰变成了愤怒的红色。  
泽维尔摇摇头，强行安眠咒让黑影睡去。夜晚重归宁静，他回到木桌上的信件中，觉着不喝些什么实在没法把信写完。于是起身找了杯子和酒，用威士忌兑冰水喝。他平日里很少这样，酒精会破坏高度集中的神经，而这个晚上发生的这些事让他心烦意乱，酒精也能宽慰他紧绷的心灵。  
“女神在上，我本无意伤害玛格达任何一分。”他长长叹息，但叹息声不可能传达到她的耳边。  
或许这告解也不过是给自己找一个借口，泽维尔自白。在知道她是omega的一瞬间，他竟然是那样欢愉，浑身战栗，庆幸自己是一名alpha。一想到自己心底里的真实感受，他冷汗直流，又闷了一口酒。玛格达要是知道这件事，会怎么看他？  
他的太阳……泽维尔迷迷糊糊想到，古人对太阳的崇拜源于它的光与热，而他也是被她的光芒所吸引，如同夜晚追着烛火的飞蛾。但如果他视她为太阳神明，她必是遥远而不可侵犯的，人们要在她的裙下俯首帖耳。与日神相对的酒神所塑造的醉狂世界，她怎么又会涉足？她是理性与美的化身，距离凡尘欲望是多么遥远啊。如果你亵渎太阳，无疑要和神话里狂妄的男人一样灼烧殆尽……  
在这无止尽发散思考的终点，他闻到烈酒与枫糖混杂的味道。抬眼一看是挂在衣架上的红裙，玛格达曾经在一次外事晚宴上穿过它。她把长长的金发束起，女仆为她洒了珠粉，缀了金坠。她们在她的眼角画酒红色的眼线，再为她的嘴唇涂抹晚霞的火烧云。她身穿红裙，披戴墨绿头纱，在烛光下向各国大使举起金酒杯，眉眼盈盈。  
现在玛格达把裙子送来，希望他为这条红裙施展魔法。  
泽维尔走到连衣裙前站定，观察裙子的版型与细节，思考着最佳设计方案。  
“这里。”他指腰部紧身用的金链，以空之精华为原料可以做一个闪烁的光效。泽维尔绕过它，“这里。”他指裙摆的金线刺绣，用光系魔纹为载体可以让底部的红裙看上去如葡萄酒流动。如果她同你跳舞，裙子随着她的步伐摇曳，你会看见……可你终究只会注视她能凝滞时间的眼眸。  
他着了迷地拥抱起这衣裙来，想象着臂弯间有金发碧眸的女孩，结果自然是抱了空气，因为失重而顺势跪下。发觉自己在干一件自己也无法理解的蠢事，强烈的悲哀感涌上他的心头。他漂亮修长的手指深陷在丝绸布料之间，那上面没有她的玫瑰香气，这使他鼻腔发酸。

第二天他醒来发现一封沾着酒气和枫糖浆味的信，好像是昨夜在大脑最混沌最痴狂的情况下写就的，虽然言自肺腑，但用词可以说是格外露骨，导致他读了一半就再也看不下去。泽维尔整理好他的房间时，黑影才刚刚醒来，他在束缚灵的唠叨与调侃下誊写了一份信件，但用了更文明礼貌的词句。在信的末尾他坦白：“我恋慕着您，等到我自己发现时，已经到了不可救药的程度。”泽维尔犹豫半晌，补充道：“希望能收到您的回信。”然后极快地将信塞入信封，印上火漆，好像那几张纸是烫手的铁片似的。  
然而接下来几天他再没有在任何舞会上见过她的身影，去埃伦斯坦家宅邸仆人说不接待客人，就连摄政王也不清楚她怎么回事，只知道玛格达少有地请了一个小长假。  
“我可不能老是压榨员工吧？”尤文拍拍泽维尔的肩膀，准备把他送出接待室。  
“……玛格达的第二性别是beta吗？”他迟疑了一下，问出口。  
“哦，那当然是对外的一个说法啦，”萨坎说这话的语速很快，他还有蛮多工作要处理，“奇怪的是，雏鹰（泽维尔听到这个称呼，微微皱了下眉头）进入凡瑟尔的时候还没有分化。为了计划能顺利实施，伊莉莎夫人直接称女儿的第二性别是beta，她还以为萨坎的情报系统不知道呢。现在的话，玛格达是什么第二性别已经不大重要了，我也不想偷窥员工的隐私呀！”  
翠绿的眼球一转，他继续说：“哎呀，如果玛格达因为这个跟我请假的话，麻烦你转告她，摄政王并不拘泥于这种小事，比起这个他更想要书记官回来上班。”  
泽维尔轻轻点头：“那我先走了，尤文。”  
“再见，大法师。”尤文笑嘻嘻地目送他离开。

傍晚泽维尔和黑影回到螺旋尖顶，一楼大厅黑发的女人正面色阴沉地等着他。泽维尔只感觉空气闷极了，晚上可能会有大雨，没能察觉到琉的怒气。他向她点头致意，准备上楼回到七层的工作室。  
“给我等等，泽维尔。身为尖顶之主像个什么样子！”琉拦住他，可他实在没什么力气反驳她，就让她站那儿批评。  
“不在尖顶管理事务、教导学生，反倒是玩忽职守在各个家族舞会和沙龙上跟没头苍蝇一样乱逛，听说你今天下午还跑去找萨坎了？”琉一手叉腰，一手指着他的外袍，“你现在看起来就像个破布娃娃，你不会打算就这样去见埃伦斯坦吧？”  
打盹儿的黑影听到自家小子挨了骂，忍不住醒来吵架：“多啰嗦啊老太婆！烦死了！”  
他不被人察觉地叹了口气，解释道：“我已经拜托了值得信赖的法师们处理一部分事务，琉大人。至于我的学生，我布置了一些课题供他们去研发，这样可以吗？”  
前尖顶之主撇撇嘴，单手一挥高阶水系魔法夹杂风系咒语，虽然她不想说，但这确实是借用了勒姆鲁斯的招数。发现自己被洗干净，精神也舒服不少，泽维尔简单地道声谢谢。  
这时候窗外刚好下起了雨，琉走过去关上窗户，防止雨点飘进尖顶室内。  
她头也不回地说：“有个贵客在你的工作室。”

“这不可能……”他在门前想，“不可能是埃伦斯坦小姐。”  
“但你已经在门口站半个钟了，小子，你不难受吗？”已经对现状感到腻味的黑影慢悠悠地说。  
“哪有那么夸张，最多也就五分钟。”泽维尔瞥了他一眼，虽然冰冷的门把手确实已经被他握热。泽维尔轻轻咳了一声，舒缓紧绷的咽喉，那种不可言喻的预感又萦绕于心头，他多么害怕这一次仅仅是一个错觉啊。  
“晚上好，泽维尔先生，”她正在窗前俯瞰雨夜的凡瑟尔，听见他进门的声音，回过头来向他问候，“雨可真大啊。”  
看见她甜美地冲自己微笑，泽维尔打了个趔趄，但没有摔倒，黑影差点就大笑出声。  
“晚上好，埃伦斯坦小姐。”他有些尴尬地回复，魂牵梦萦的那个人突然就出现在面前，有点不大真实。  
埃伦斯坦小姐狡黠地眨了眨眼，问到：“您不叫我玛格达了吗？” 她听上去比前几天的晚上要从容得多，但没有等他说话，玛格达又继续盯着玻璃上氤氲起水雾气。  
“今晚的天气让我想起很久以前的一场雨。”  
他当然知道她指哪一场雨，泽维尔走上前去，在一个不会让她感到压迫的安全距离停下来。雨水倾泻而下，撞在房顶上、窗户上和地面上，发出沙沙的响声。她转过身直视泽维尔的双眼，而他在等待她的下文。  
玛格达说：“在那以后，巴尔贝拉小姐曾邀请我去兔子馅饼店吃些甜品。在菜单上我看见了虚无枫姜茶……但是它没有，没有泽维尔先生你泡的那杯那么好喝。”她深呼吸，脸上还是挂着笑，实际上她很紧张。  
“玛格达。”他念出她的名字，对她来说是一种鼓舞。  
“这些天，我一直在想一个问题：如果我是omega，还能不能继续改变凡瑟尔呢。后来我觉得这问题是可耻的，不认同自己的身份，就是对这个群体的歧视。那么我与那些不肯和平民同席的贵族有什么区别？所以我下定决心，即便不能再担任书记官，我也要以我的方式为凡瑟尔的未来作出贡献。”  
泽维尔摇摇头，说：“摄政王让我向你转告，不管你的第二性别是什么，你仍然可以做凡瑟尔的书记官。”  
“哦？”她睁大眼睛，“我还以为摄政王大人已经打听到我是omega了呢？看来萨坎家的情报系统打听自己的情报就没那么快呀。”  
“玛格达。”  
“嗯，泽维尔。还有一个问题，就是那天晚上和最近几天……”玛格达绞扭着双手，“我很抱歉我一直在逃避你。”  
但是现在你就在这儿。他说：“没关系。”  
“妈妈说，心有所属的淑女，魅力会大打折扣。我自己也在想，凡瑟尔还在危局之中，我真的有资格去喜欢谁吗？”  
听到这话，泽维尔先是惊异，他原本以为只要她想，她完全可以给予任何一个幸运儿她的爱情。但事实上是，玛格达连自己应该如何去爱都不确定。  
“不过呢，我可不是一般的淑女和书记官哦。只要努力，就算有伴侣也不会与我的道路相悖吧？”她仰起头来，脸上浮着一层可爱的红晕，坚定地看着他，“泽维尔先生，你在信里说的那些话……你是认真写下的吗？”  
他是那个幸运儿吗？他是她心的所有者吗？他将会成为她的伴侣吗？  
泽维尔心脏在高鸣，脑内有士兵吹起号角，又或许是天使弹奏竖琴，他前所未有地感到自己如此接近一个真实。  
他的老朋友非常、非常不是时候地开口：“所以你们什么时候才知道你们俩喜欢彼此啊！老子他妈的忍不住了！凑！”  
玛格达这下脸是红透了，泽维尔也没有好到哪里去，他急忙转换话题：  
“我可以提一个……不，两个问题吗？”  
“嗯？请说吧。”  
“那天晚上，你为什么让我不要做到最后呢？”  
玛格达凑到他面前来，非常认真地说：“我怕只是我以为你是泽维尔呀！万一你不是呢？”  
他有点忍俊不禁，又问第二个问题：“那你之后为什么不告而别呢，玛格达？”  
这回她说得很小声：“我也没想到你还真是泽维尔啊……”  
在这种情境下，虽然泽维尔还能憋得住，但黑影彻底狂笑起来：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈搓衣板！你知不知道这小子这几天把你那两句话掰开了揉碎了反复嚼啊！笑死老子了！！”  
没等他笑完，泽维尔轻声念起一个咒语，黑影就在骂声中消失了。  
“他说他想出去透气，不打扰我们。”泽维尔耸耸肩，她则咯咯发笑。  
房间里又只剩下哗啦哗啦的雨声，他突然很想吻她，当他看向她时，发现她也以同样的目光看着自己。于是他向前一步，俯身亲吻她。玛格达抬头去适应他们的身高差距，她穿着高跟鞋的时候不需要踮脚也可以吻他。  
一个漫长而深刻的吻，就像要弥补上次的遗憾似的。比起燥热的空气，爱人的双唇更加蕴凉。他一手轻轻揽住她的腰，一手穿过散落的金发托着她的后颈。泽维尔试探性地撬开她的牙齿，他的舌头掠过她的齿面与上颚，与她的舌头缠绕在一起。她感到他在掠夺她口中的每一寸空气，但玛格达很快找到换气的节奏，让窒息感慢慢消失。  
在这个吻结束的时候，他闻到满房掺着枫糖甜味的玫瑰香。  
“我们，在苦苦挣扎的夜里，”  
—— 这是他们曾在读书沙龙上一起背的诗歌的一节。她的声音在嘈杂的雨声中响起，如同灯塔的光穿梭于海岸迷雾。  
“我们坠落，从近到近；”  
他接上诗句，而她举起左手，示以手背。他才发现她食指上的缠绕指环，但戒面镶嵌的是红宝石，而他食指上的那一枚是蓝宝石。  
玛格达把戒指摘下，放在他的手心里，把左手交给他，在明白这件事意味着什么的一瞬间，泽维尔的胸腔里似乎充满了将要溢出的无名气体。  
“爱人像露水般降落时，”  
在他把指环戴在她的无名指上之后，玛格达看着他取下自己食指上的开口戒指，再放到她的手中。  
“我们是沉坠的石头。”  
他衔接完最后一句时，她正好把那枚戒指为他戴好。  
雨下得还是那样大，除此以外万籁俱寂，她看见他目光如炬。

他轻柔地解开她的衣带，今晚她穿着并不复杂，隔着单薄的衬裙，他感到她身体的微颤，这颤动使他喉咙滚烫。泽维尔把她横抱起来，放在那些枕头和毯子上。他的动作缓慢而轻柔，让她放宽心确信眼前的男人完全是泽维尔本身。毛绒毯子柔软而舒适，比家中的床还让她放松，玛格达甚至对接下来发生的事没那么紧张了，她开了个小差，好奇为什么他的工作室里有如此之多的毯子与枕头。他平时工作久了，就在这里小憩吗？那么这些织物上是不是有他的枫糖气味？其实知道他的信息素是枫糖的时候，玛格达是相当惊奇的，因为他给她的第一印象是淡漠冷峻的；但细想又没有什么好奇怪，只要你与他成为朋友，你就会知道他是个多么温暖甜蜜的人呀，她忍不住想，感到脸上有些发烫。  
“啊，黑影先生能看见吗？”  
“他看不见也听不见的。”  
“那可真的很抱歉……唔嗯……”  
那天晚上他给了她一千个吻，第二个落在她的锁骨上。他一只手握着她的左手手腕，另一只手给予她身体轻抚。泽维尔没有脱掉她的衬裙，她感到身下已经有些浸湿了，但她最难耐的还是他的拇指指腹摩挲她的乳首时，棉布窸窣发出响声，紧贴着皮肤好似在燃烧。他把吊带顺着肩膀褪下，她的上半身就完全裸露，双乳像雪白的兔子跳出来。他用拇指与食指扣着一只乳尖来回搓弄，另一边怕冷落了，又用舌头舔舐，发出水声，她完全受不了这个，又担心吵醒了黑影，只能压着细碎的呻吟声，放任他捉弄自己的胸部，乳头红肿起来，从淡粉变成深红，津液在上面闪着淫靡的银光。视听与触感双重刺激一窜窜地往下冲刺，在小腹花朵般绽开来，她又感觉全身的器官都在收缩了。  
他继续脱她的裙子，褪到膝盖处就无法推进，她一边蹬开衬裙，庆幸他没有看见湿透的裙身，一边动手解开他衬衫的扣子，露出精瘦的胸膛和腹肌来。玛格达感到他呼吸的温度随着气流带到她身上，比手或唇舌的动作更让她敏感，也更热。泽维尔亲吻她肌肤的每一寸，从手腕的静脉到平坦的腹部，后来变成吮吸与轻咬，直到它们带上暧昧的粉红，像画师精心绘制一篇未来的旷世之作，又像食髓知味的美食家品鉴佳肴。  
“哈啊……”她终是憋不住轻轻喘出来。我快融化了，变成水面上一滩捞不起来的倒影，玛格达想。只穿着内衣与全裸还有一线之隔，可她已经感觉自己成为祭台上的牲口，任人宰割。  
但那人是泽维尔啊……她在心里小声补充。  
为了让他也体验到这种完全献身对方的心理，玛格达觉着自己应该也扒拉光泽维尔的衣服。他现在还挂着开敞的衬衫，穿着贴合的长裤呢。但是看见他裸露在外的……随着衣摆而若隐若现的腹部肌肉的线条，啊，泽维尔先生是那种看着很瘦但格外有料的人啊。现在她想捂住眼睛又忍不住去看，这是她第一次看活生生的男人的肉体。玛格达支起上半身为他脱下白衬衫，她双手搭在他的肩膀上，往下一探就是他埋在橘色长发间的肩胛骨，那线条流畅而优美，玛格达仔细地用手去勾勒，闭上双眼想象他光洁健美的背部，因为体温升高而渗出晶亮的汗滴，蒸出他的枫糖气味。  
他还没有发现玛格达的胡思乱想，为了让女孩能勾住他，泽维尔低下身，嗅她发间的玫瑰香，这香味和他的信息素从刚才起就共同充斥着整个房间，叫室内的气氛变得甜丝丝又黏糊糊的，但在发根处他闻到一点其他的香气，类似于中洲人在寺庙里点的燃香。  
“是我的错觉吗？檀香味？”  
“嗯……是流雾小姐给的抑制剂。泽维尔，你不会生气吧？”玛格达睁开眼，小心地问他。她的本意是想要不被情欲驱动来找他，但玛格达没有想到这抑制剂可能对他来说闻起来像另一个alpha的信息素。  
“不，我当然不会。”他完全相信她的每一句话，但没法抑制对那味道的生理性厌恶。泽维尔俯首咬住她的腺体，想要把那气味冲净，没有发觉自己太用力，在上面留下沾着血的印迹。他看见血痕，心疼（又不自觉地满意着）地抬起头，发现玛格达正捂着嘴不让她自己喊出声，他道歉道：  
“对不起，玛格达。”  
“你总有办法治愈好伤口的，不是吗？”玛格达浅浅一笑，手抚上他的脸，“而我也确实更喜欢枫糖的味道。”  
她总是那么游刃有余，不论在社交场合还是在这里，就连求婚也是由她来做的。尽管感到不公，他心里又爱极了她，如果玛格达一直引导着这段关系，他也甘之如饴——但现在，他想要点小小的甜头。泽维尔过着十几年苦行僧的生活钻研魔法，透过黑影的记忆体验过别人一生的荒诞与孤寂，他把自己也活成了高塔里沉默的老石像。直到遇到玛格达，他好像才从自身内部迸发出生命力，做出年轻气盛的事情来。记忆里那天晚上惊慌失措的埃伦斯坦小姐挥散不去，泽维尔惊觉自己内心黑得简直能流石油，他现在就想看见她哭出来、听见她尖叫出来，放肆而尽兴，完全因他而起。  
他的手顺着她身体的曲线缓缓向下，拂过她的双腿。不论泽维尔的手掌游移到她身体的何处，玛格达都感到密密麻麻的快感扩散开来，好像用小针去扎他触摸过的地方。他的手指插入她大腿之间的空隙，想要分开她的两腿，她因羞耻而不住并拢膝盖，一边用手去挡住那里。  
泽维尔微笑着。他以一种温柔而坚决的力量捉住她双手的手腕，擒到她头顶的上方固定住。另一只手别开她僵硬的膝盖，从膝盖处贴着大腿内侧向上移动。他动作如此之轻，以至于她稍稍用力就可以挣脱开。  
“噫——”玛格达猫起腰来。泽维尔的指尖正隔着那层薄布描绘她私处的缝隙，在她的阴蒂处打转。哦天哪，她自己也知道那里湿透了，白色的布料也一定变得透明起来。他虽然没有说任何话，但她看见他的眼底一片潋滟，然后她顺从地配合他脱下内裤。玛格达以为他接下来会把手指伸进来，但他只是在外部不停换着方向抚摸她，把那些溢出的汁液涂到各处，后来甚至离开了那儿，向外扣住她的脚腕，在上面烙下一个吻痕。  
“泽维尔！”她嗔怪道，眼中因为情欲还有委屈蓄着眼泪，“我以前从来没有发现你这么坏心眼……！”  
他因为这泪水而心软，但这奖励还不够。焦糖色长发的男人一脸无辜，非常礼貌地问：“你想让我做什么？玛格达？”  
他绝对是故意的！可是她就是没办法对他生气。玛格达涨红了脸，咬着牙说：“手指……”  
“我听见了‘手指’，你希望我的手指怎样呢？还是说你的手指？”话音刚落，他在她紧实的大腿根咬了一口，一个牙印赫然出现，他心满意足。  
在他牙齿碰到她肌肤的一瞬间，她立马缴械投降。在发情期各种激素的作用下，玛格达对一切都十分敏感，更不要说像他这般逗弄——在某些方面泽维尔大法师真的很讲究，虽然知道他的恋爱史跟自己一样空白，但他既很懂分寸，没有新手的莽撞，又莫名其妙地掌握着技艺。当然他不会告诉她，自己曾在多少个夜晚幻想过这样的事，而好巧不巧他看的书那么多那么杂……不管怎样，她算是被吃得透透啦！玛格达！你以为自己找了一只懒洋洋的橘色长毛大猫咪，实际上他是实打实赤发金眸的老虎，被抓到了你就别想跑吧！  
她投降了，但还是那么害羞，玛格达小小声，她简直能把自己缩到毛毯下面：“请你进来，用你的手指……”呜，没想到自己真的这么说了。妈妈，对不起，你的女儿也不是什么贞洁烈女，她向爱人举起双手了。  
“求求你……嗯啊！” 她小声惊呼，泽维尔的手指从那缝隙口进去，他还是那样温柔地笑。玛格达从很久以前就注意到他笑起来很好看，那张能冻住酷暑的俊脸突然融化了冰块，现在因为兴奋而装点着汗水，在光照下如同一颗颗碎钻。但她现在没有功夫去管他脸上的笑，泽维尔用手指慢慢刮着她的内壁，生怕她会因此受伤。手指在花蕾中心轻轻搅动，发出奇怪的“咕啾”水声，好像她下面是一眼泉似的，她几乎可以含羞自尽了。这有点疼，说实话。但她还想要更多，同他一起。  
“可以了，泽、泽维尔……”她突然警觉，他不会还要让她说出来吧？玛格达现在敢直视他身体的范围最下下到肚脐，她连他的耻毛都不敢看。泽维尔把手指抽离开，还是濡湿的，反射着光。她满脸讨饶地看着他，这次泽维尔脸上没有温暖得能化冰的笑意。如果你把自己也砸进去，你就不能掌控局面，道理就是这么简单。他眼睛发光，满脸兴奋，像学生突然得知明日班级秋游。泽维尔盯着她的蓝眼睛，捕捉到她说的每一句话，每一声喘息与呻吟。他问她，声音低哑：“真的吗，玛格达？已经可以了？”  
他从闻到玫瑰香时就涨得发疼，但不确认她已经完全准备好了，他一定会把她弄伤的。  
她很庆幸他变回那个无害的食草系，欣慰地点点头。但当他脱下长裤，露出那玩意儿来的时候……她又惊恐地反悔了。不行，这真不行！她来之前其实也有好好做功课，跟流雾小姐不仅拿了抑制剂，还好好听了教导，看了些难以名状的画片儿。玛格达知道男人的阳具是什么模样，但第一次亲眼看还是没法儿直视，而且泽维尔先生的好像比她想象中的还要大一号……如果她用手去握（她怎么会想到这个？），可能两只手还抓不过来吧……  
似乎感知到她惊慌的目光，泽维尔轻声道：“别害怕。”天知道法师有没有给他的声音加个附魔，她对这个很受用，平时是清冷的男嗓，现在因为情欲染上金属质感的沙哑。如果玛格达喜欢他的声音，那么他说的话语对她也是魔咒。在声音的安抚下，她再度允许，末了她突然想起流雾提过的中洲蛊术，搞不好被动了手脚的不是他的声音，而是她自己。  
于是泽维尔左手搭在她的腰上，右手扶着自己的肉茎，龟头对准了那条细缝。当那东西贴在她的外阴时，她浑身都在打颤，好像一把刀子靠在她身上似的。他稍稍一挺，就撑开了线，他们的前戏做得很充足，她下身也足够湿润。玛格达因为异物的入侵而绷紧了每一根神经，她的手指紧紧抓着毛毯，脚趾也蜷缩着。当他只刚埋入龟头时，他就因为她太紧张而推不进了，她紧缩着内壁，想要把顶撞进来的东西给逼出去。  
她张着嘴，什么也说不出口，眼泪已经开始往下掉。泽维尔安抚她：“放轻松，玛格达，放轻松。我不会伤害你的。”听见他的话，她几度调控自己的呼吸，控制对撕裂感和入侵感的恐惧，恢复了神志。  
“你继续吧……”  
他的动作真的很缓慢，尽管爱液作为润滑已经足够，可泽维尔还是怕自己太鲁莽，却不知道他这种慢动作对她来说更是酷刑。玛格达感知到随着泽维尔的深入，自己的每一块肉被碾压而开拓，身体在一点点被他吞噬，太可怕了。这一小短时间好像被拉得很长，以致于她能感受到他的阴茎与自己的肉壁贴合时的每一个细节，发出苦闷的喘息。在只有最后一截露在外面的时候，他一不小心没有撑住，整根没入她体内。  
或许是频率切换得毫无防备，又或许错估了自己对他长度的接受程度，在那一瞬间，她如他所愿地尖叫出声，高高地拱起腰，脑袋向后仰，泪水像两串断了线的珠子流个不停，从蓝眼睛里流出，经过太阳穴，往耳朵里淌，或打湿她耀眼的金发。玛格达下意识地撑起身子往后逃脱，他也慌了，本想像之前那样安抚她，不知道为什么出于某种捕猎本能握着她的腰胯往回拉，这下他彻底把自己钉在她身体里，甚至比刚才还要深。  
在那一刻，她好像身悬高空，什么毛毯、地板、螺旋尖顶都不复存在，然后她开始下坠，下坠，一直落到沙子里。玛格达感到自己埋在沙地里，但她还在下陷，沙粒抚摸着她，她能感知到每一颗沙砾滑过她的肌肤。只要她站起来就可以逃离，但她被彻底击倒了，脑海一片空白，眼前劈里啪啦一阵响声。唤醒她回到现实的先是他喊她的名字，然后是不变的雨滴打在窗户上的声音。  
“玛格达，玛格达！”泽维尔急切地呼唤着她的名字，她哭得太厉害了。玛格达突然对自己还活着感到那么高兴。虽然现状还是那么窘迫，但再糟糕不可能超过她刚离开凡瑟尔的时候。那时她刚经历那场火灾，失去所有亲人与朋友，抛弃了原本的名字，随着高贵而疏离的养母来到狮心公国的乡下。在马车上她和伊莉莎夫人并排坐，在女人因长途跋涉的疲惫而睡熟的时候，她看着车窗外流动的山脉与云彩，哭得撕心裂肺。  
“我在这儿，泽维尔。”她本想抱住他，但是做任何动作都只会让自己更深刻感受到体内巨物的存在。于是她只是抬起手，绕住他垂落下来的一缕长发。  
泽维尔正苦思怎么让她不那么难受，另一方面，他确实想动。她缠得很紧，柔软、温热的肉壁包围在他得阴茎四周，还不断收缩着。这是第一次，他可还想给她留个好印象呢。  
“那么，我继续了……玛格达？”  
她深吸一口气，吞进肚子里，向他比了个“OK”的手势。然后又抓住毛毯蓄势待发，像个准备齐全将要离乡打仗的士兵。有了心理准备，他慢慢退出大半时她感觉好得多，除了那相同的肉和肉的刮擦感照样奇怪，随他了，奇怪就奇怪吧。泽维尔再次进入，玛格达的身体和心灵都好像为此等待着，而且近乎成一种渴望，那怪异的感觉好像消失了，一阵诡谲的快感从尾椎往上冒，电流直直冲进大脑。  
她呢喃着：“好舒服……唔……”  
“真的？“玛格达坚信如果泽维尔是欧灵，此时一定会快乐地翘起他的尾巴。泽维尔第三次缓慢进入她的身体，她已经完全接纳了他，连接口被弄得黏黏乎乎、乱七八糟，脑子里除了快乐还是快乐。她缱绻地重重点了个头，表示自己确实很舒服。  
他又笑了，逐渐加快节奏和力度，她再次不那么从容不迫，整个人浸润在欲望之中。玛格达的呼吸加重，每一次吐气吸气都如同在世上的最后一口气，她不再像刚开始那样闭塞又害羞，相反她现在第一时间将内心所有感受通过肢体和语言反馈给他。玛格达抱住他，把纤长的双腿绕在他身上，泽维尔则托着她悬空的腰，让她别太难受。他们结合得那么紧密，就像两团泥揉在一起。她现在只能够喊出他的名字，随着他的每一次撞击，呜咽着念出“泽维尔“，一开始是散落的几个词，后来因为太快的节奏而串成一句长话。  
她完全意识模糊，神志不清，愉快得飘到天上，又像浮在海面。在极乐世界与现实之间的唯一联系是他，除此之外一切都是虚幻的，只有眼前的泽维尔真实地被她拥抱着，他是唯一的真实。她侧过脸吻他，像溺水的人抓住氧气瓶，她闻他的枫糖味，现在她身上的玫瑰已经很淡，在他坚持不懈、反反复复地啃噬下，她的腺体终于完满地肿胀充血起来。她有相当一段长的时间不能穿领子低于脖子的衣服了，玛格达相当悲哀地想到。  
然后这世间的“唯一真实“、尖顶之主、第七层的法师泽维尔在她耳边问到：“可以在你里面射吗……？”她被这个蠢问题弄得有些生气，那不然应该在哪儿呢？  
“当然！请你射在我里面吧，泽维尔。”  
“初次分化的omega受精，是很容易怀孕的。玛格达，你想怀上我的孩子吗？”  
“嗯，再没有什么比这更想的了。求求你，我想怀上你的孩子。”  
请记住，以上对话完全基于他们两个人都意识模糊，神志不清……好吧，也许有一个还没那么昏迷，他只是太快乐了。他的太阳不是冰冷的、高高在上的神祗，她同凡人一样有七情六欲，也会在极端的快乐里陷入迷狂。但她还是他的太阳，只有那个最朴素的原因——玛格达很温暖。  
但这也并不是指另一个人的话就完全是耽于情欲的产物。怎么说，她有时候确实想要一个孩子，好好地去爱他，弥补一下自己和泽维尔都挺悲惨的童年时光。但那并不是重点，她再次胡思乱想，孩子诞生后完全属于他自己，不管是泽维尔还是她都无权干涉，他并不会成为父母童年的某种映射。她决定好了，而做下决定是那么令她畅快！对头对头，就是这样，就算萨坎来了也挡不住她，产假她要在哪里休、休几天呢……  
现实是不管哪个孩子都只是空谈。泽维尔还顶弄着她，在获得准许后他得寸进尺、变本加厉，就像从没吃过糖的小孩第一次吃糖以后偷着抢着吃一样，他的肉棒还埋在她身体里，一边又用手指按压她的花蒂。那长串姓名的咒语中断，她惊叫一声，雨声成了她很好的掩护。  
“泽维尔！”今晚他听到过至少八种她叫他名字的语气。  
“抱歉，女士，你好像有点走神。”他突然严肃起来，“玛格达，我真的好爱你。”  
还没等她反应过来他说了什么，玛格达感到一股微凉的液体注入正中心，她明白那是他的精液射入她的生殖腔，他在她体内成结了。这意味着永久的标记，也可能意味着一个新生命，从形式上omega将属于自己的alpha，直至死亡。然而他们是少有的AO组合：他不算典型的alpha，争锋好胜、惹是生非，他在魔法书籍之间静默着；她也不算典型的omega，追求不过生儿育女，她想改变一个城邦的命运。  
最罕见的是，从本质上，他们属于彼此。  
那之后他们又做了五六次，说来羞愧，他最后一次退出来的时候，随着柱身的离开，有一些白浊汩汩流出……而玛格达不仅腿合不上，连阴道口也微微翕张着，浑身上下不是吻痕就是咬痕，以及各种液体，看起来又惨又色情……  
她连打骂他的力气也没有了，连续的高潮让她疲惫酸痛，泽维尔坐在旁边一脸愧疚，但那白色液体流出来的时候，他还认认真真用手指把它再送回她体内呢。玛格达欲哭无泪，alpha的性欲旺盛倒是没在他身上落下，怎么说来着，哦对，你被吃得死死的啦，小姐！  
他们一起裹着厚厚的法师长袍在舒舒服服的毯子上伴随着雨声入眠。那晚她睡得很沉，十年以来第一次再与家人同床入睡，这感觉多么温柔亲切、令人怀念；法师则睡得浅，梦中他们在贫民窟的酒会上绕着餐桌跳玛祖卡舞，摘下丰收的葡萄酿成美酒。  
第二天清晨她醒来，泽维尔看上去已经醒了很久，单撑着一只手看她的睡颜，另一只手为她整理落在脸上的几绺金发。昨晚太累了，书记官大人实在起不来，她向前探身抱住未婚夫，额头抵在他胸膛。脑海里闪过一句俏皮话，她微眯着眼，甜甜地说：  
“枫糖玫瑰很相配吧？”  
他因她的呼气扫在腹部而脸红，望向窗外雨已经停了，晨光笼罩着凡瑟尔，这座城还没有从睡梦中苏醒。泽维尔低下头，亲吻她的头发。  
“听起来像是你会在雨夜想要一杯的热茶。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为太喜欢《爱情与其他魔鬼》中卡耶塔诺与谢尔娃对诗的场景，所以做了拙劣的模仿><原小说处理得太棒了，我当时读到颅内炸裂；  
> 泽维尔的工作室参考了游戏CG，真的有很多枕头；  
> 文中的红裙是戴奥索斯庆典的裙子；  
> 废弃的标题是《狄俄尼索斯之冠》，但我最后没去看尼采所以放弃了，现在的标题其实有点中规中矩我也不是很喜欢（。  
> 集中几天写了很久改了很多遍，第一次完整地写完一篇文章，居然还是本人感觉挺男性向的车（。）如果可以想要得到您的评论(´；ω；`)！


End file.
